This invention relates to electrical components, and more particularly to multiple electrical components assembled together in a solid, one-piece integrated structure.
The use of inductors, capacitors and resistors in electronic circuitry is well known. Their use in microelectronics and other hybrid industries heretofore has been limited because of the size of the discreet components, of the costs involved in their assembly into circuit configurations and the undesirable electrical circuit characteristics resulting from changes in inductance and capacitance due to the effects of the leads employed to interconnect the discreet components.